


inamorato

by shyna



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bearded Chris Evans, Bearded Steve Rogers, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Bratty Bucky Barnes, Dom Chris Evans, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Fluff, Food Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Pet Play, Post-Endgame, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Sebastian Stan, Subdrop, Subspace, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Chris Evans, Top Steve Rogers, age gap, small cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: a collection of stucky/evanstan oneshots (usually).
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. gambol

Steve roused awake and instinctually threw his hand over his side, only to find it cold and empty. As he grew more awake, he became aware of the humming coming from the kitchen, and the sweet smell of coffee wafting through the ajar door. 

His weary eyes creaked open cautiously, trying their best to avoid the assault of sunlight from the already opened curtains. Steve sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, admiring the early morning view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows. Looking out this early made it seem like Brooklyn wasn’t part of one of the busiest and lively places in the world, when everyone was asleep and waking up for another day of work. 

A blaring car horn broke Steve out of his thoughts. Yep, he thought, so the day begins. 

He managed to pull himself away from the mesmerizing view of the city long enough to pull on a pair of boxers that were probably slightly dirty and walk over to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. 

Steve left the bathroom a different man, feeling much more awake after refreshing himself. He pulled open the closet door and tugged out a pair of sweatpants, deciding not to wear a shirt today. He waltzed out of the room and tip-toed down the hallway, and the humming got louder. The distant sizzling of a pan made itself apparent. Steve soon recognized a familiar tune to be his favorite record from the 40’s. 

The humming turned into slightly off-key singing once the long intro of the song was over. Steve’s ears were filled with the sweet sound of Bucky’s voice singing along to the tune. 

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time

Steve stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and admired Bucky’s swaying body in front of the stove, wearing a pair of shorts and pink apron that was originally bought as a gag gift but somehow had made itself a part of their daily routine. 

The serenading saxophone filled the room once again, making Steve’s heart swell. 

He pushed off of the doorway and made his way further into the kitchen, stopping at the kitchen island where there were trays stacked with cut fruits and a large variety of breakfast foods. He eyed Bucky’s bare back, and watched the way his muscles flexed whenever he moved a piece of toast off the stove and replaced it with another, or as he picked up the pan to attempt flipping it without a spatula. 

Steve moved forward after Bucky took off the last piece of bread and turned off the stove and placed his hands around his waist, beginning to sway along with him. Bucky gasped in surprise, but his hands moved to grip where Steve’s rested on his stomach. 

The two smiled, swaying together as the music continued. The singer sang along, and Steve obliged. 

Kiss me once

Steve turned his head to place a kiss on Bucky’s pink cheek.

Then kiss me twice

He gripped Bucky’s hands in his and twisted him around from his position from where his back was pressed against Steve’s chest and pulled him in to place a lingering kiss on his other cheek. 

Then kiss me once again

They were now holding each other so Bucky’s arms were draped across Steve’s broad shoulders, and Steve’s were resting on Bucky’s waist. He dipped his head down to capture Bucky in a passionate kiss, smiling against his lips. 

“Feelin’ some type’a way this morning, Buck?” 

Bucky hummed in response, leaning in for another kiss and swaying with the fading music. 

“Love you.”

His grip tightened around Steve’s shoulders as he looked up longingly into his endlessly blue eyes, purely love-struck. 

“I love you too, Bucky.”

You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Long, long time


	2. excoriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve gets a surprise for his birthday. so does bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who is worried- these are all completely consensual scenes unless it is stated otherwise!

"Thanks for the ride, Happy!" 

"Anytime, Cap! Enjoy your birthday!"

Steve closed the door and waved as the car drove off. Wasting no more time, he practically ran into the tower and leapt into the elevator, requesting his floor. Bucky had been teasing him throughout the entire debrief, and he couldn't wait to get home to show him what happens when he misbehaves. 

He stepped off onto his floor, saying a half-assed _thanks!_ to Jarvis. Immediately he was struck with the overly sweet scent of buttercream frosting and vanilla wafting through the house. He walked over to the kitchen to see a marvelous sight. 

Bucky, bent over the kitchen island wearing nothing but one of Steve's shirts that was _just short enough_ to see the little red panties stretched over his full ass. A silicone spatula was held lazily by his teeth, and remnants of blue frosting could be seen on both the spatula and his lips. His metal arm was blindly scrolling through his phone, obviously making him unaware that Steve had arrived. 

"Bucky?"

At Steve's voice, Bucky jumped, the spatula falling into the bowl of frosting below him, but his mood completely changed once he looked over at Steve. 

"Well, if it isn't the birthday prince! I was wondering when you'd be home." He winked mischievously. He set his phone down and walked over to Steve, placing his hands on his shoulders and gazing into his eyes innocently.

"Bucky..."

Bucky placed a finger over his lips. "Shush. I'm running the show today." He kissed Steve's lips over his finger, and returned to leaning over the counter, but this time he was making direct eye contact with Steve. 

"I think I remember you saying something about 'Making me regret ever teasing you?' I'm ready anytime you are, Captain."

Steve growled and gripped Bucky's face, forcing their faces closer together. "Listen, sweetheart. It's cute that you think you're running the show today, but I make the rules around here, got it? And if you step out of line, I won't hesitate to punish you." 

Bucky's eyes were glassy and distant already, submitting at the few words and Steve's firm tone of voice. 

"Aw, honey, you're already getting sweet for me, huh? All it takes is a few simple words and you're prepared to do anything I say? That'll work out well for what I have planned today." 

Bucky nodded in response, not daring to disobey any further. 

"You're still getting punished for what you did during the debrief. Hands behind your back." Bucky complied. 

Steve spent a minute rifling through the drawers and cabinets before he found his prize. He dangled it in front of Bucky, and reveled in the quiet _Fuck_ Bucky emitted. 

He moved the wooden spoon back, caressing Bucky's covered ass with the back of it. He used the tip of the spoon to lift up Bucky's shirt over the panties and tucked it under Bucky's hands, ensuring that it stayed there. 

"You dressed up all pretty for me, Buck?"

Bucky nodded where his head was against the cold marbled surface. Steve gave a warning swat. "Verbal response, Bucky."

"Yes, sir. I dressed up for you."

"Good boy. Now, how many do you think you deserve?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"However many you think I deserve, sir."

Steve hummed in content. "Right answer. I think... 20 should be sufficient. I want you to count them out loud, and I want you to thank me after each one. Am I clear?"

Bucky shivered and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Steve quickly laid down the first five spanks without any mercy. While others would increase in strength as they went, Steve's pace was quite the opposite. He'd alternate his intensity randomly, so Bucky would never know what to expect next. 

Bucky yelped out at each sharp _thwack!_ against his lower thighs and ass. He counted out quickly, "One, two! Three, four, five! _Ugh,_ thank you, sir!"

"Hm, you're welcome, but I don't think I'm quite convinced yet. Shall we continue?"

Bucky nodded even though he knew Steve wasn't really looking for an answer. 

The next five were laid out in random order, but had Bucky bracing for the impact after each. "Six, seven eight! Nine, ten, _fuck!_ Thank you sir!" Steve only responded with another firm spank. 

"Eleven! Thank you sir! I'll be good, I promise!"

Steve tutted. "Oh honey, I'm sure you'll be good now, but what's the point of a punishment if I'm never gonna finish it?"

Bucky took the last nine spanks with his teeth gritted together, attempting to avoid screaming when Steve spanked his balls and quickly swelling cock through the panties.

"Twenty! _Fuck,_ sir, please let me come!" Steve smirked. 

"Sweetheart, you took your punishment so well. I think it's time you got your reward." He pulled Bucky flush with his chest and quickly wrangled off the worn shirt, throwing it aside. "Lie down."

Bucky hissed as his bare back made contact with the cold surface of the kitchen island, but laid down nonetheless. 

Steve grabbed the bowl of blue frosting, an idea forming in his head. He took the spatula and gathered some of the buttercream on it, and dabbed small peaks on each of Bucky's nipples, his stomach, and over the bottom of his panties where his the head of his cock was beginning to dampen the fabric. 

He set the bowl down and hovered over Bucky, gazing into his blown eyes, only a ring of the icy-blue visible in the sea of black of his pupils. He pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's lips, and laughed when he pulled away at Bucky's desperation, chasing his lips. 

He moved down to his bared throat, and licked over the junction of his shoulder and neck, fighting the urge to bite down and mark Bucky forever. He settled for leaving hickeys delicately scattered along the skin instead. 

Steve finally, _finally_ moved down to Bucky's nipples and wasted no time in licking off the sweet frosting from each and tweaking and pinching them to see Bucky squirm. His legs kicked and his hands gripped the edge of the counter.   
  
"Always been sensitive here, huh, sweetheart? Think you could come just from me pulling and sucking at your cute little tits?" Bucky whined loudly in response and nodded. 

"Please, sir! Make me come!"

Steve set his mouth over Bucky's nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. He cautiously lowered his teeth onto the sensitive bud and grazed them over. Bucky immediately jerked his hips off the counter, desperate to grind off of Steve's chiseled body. 

Steve quickly moved his free hand to Bucky's hip, effectively holding him down. He moved up to Bucky's ear. "Stay still." He bit his earlobe. 

Bucky panted as Steve continued to graze and pinch his nipples, growing more desperate for release each second. "Stevie! I'm so close, please sir! Touch me!"

Steve moved his hand from where it was on Bucky's hip. "If you don't cum in the next minute, you don't get to come all week." 

Bucky squeaked in surprise, but Steve's large palm came up to cover his mouth and muffle his noises. He quickly got to work on rubbing off on Steve's thick thigh, eyes squeezing shut at the relief he felt. He moaned out. 

Behind Steve's palm, his moans grew louder and louder. "Twenty seconds, honey," Steve let out against his chest. 

Even with his eyes closed, Bucky felt tears spring under his eyelids, and he rutted against Steve at a punishing force. He wailed in pleasure, calling out that he was close. 

At the last moment, Steve moved down to Bucky's straining erection and stilled his hips with a firm hand once again. Bucky lifted himself on his elbows, watching Steve with distress. 

Steve pushed aside the panties, revealing Bucky's angry red cock and dripping head. He locked eyes with Bucky and licked off the blue frosting that had seeped through, and began to tongue the leaking slit. Bucky groaned and arched off the table, coming hard against Steve's rough tongue rubbing the sensitive head. His eyes clenched shut, and a few tears spilled out in the height of his orgasm. 

He distantly felt Steve caressing his hipbones when his head cleared from the fog of arousal. Steve had probably cleaned him off already, since there was no sticky residue of the frosting left on him, and he was wearing the shirt once again. Bucky opened his eyes and gazed at Steve, who was watching him intently with a smile on his face.

Bucky croaked out with a smile on his face. "I made you a cake."


	3. saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft aftercare stucky.

Steve pulled out of Bucky, still panting and coming down from the intense orgasm. He sat back on his haunches and took the time to admire Bucky's bare torso, the gracious dip of his spine leading to the quickly fading bruises on his hips, the beads of sweat, and the hickeys littering his shoulders. 

His eyes drifted up towards the now relaxed face of his lover, the slightly parted lips letting out short puffs of breath. Bucky’s eyes were closed, making it hard to tell whether he was still awake. 

Steve got to work, going to the bathroom and grabbing a damp washcloth to clean them both off and found Bucky laying on his side, cuddling closer into the pillows of the couch that they had ended up on somehow. He smiled, knowing all too well of Bucky’s habit of cuddling into the nearest piece of furniture when he slept. 

Steve decided against using the washcloth and walked quietly back to the bathroom to set it on the counter once again. In the same movement, he turned on the tap in the bathtub and set in the plug, ensuring all the water would stay in the tub. 

He turned back around to the marble countertop and opened one of the drawers where Bucky kept his bubble bath and bath salts. Intimidated by the intricate packaging and wide variety of products, Steve settled on the baby pink bottle that was the closest to being empty. He generously dumped the remaining product into the now steaming tub and put the lights onto a lower setting, accounting for Bucky’s sensitivity towards bright lights. 

He tiptoed back to the living room and scooped Bucky off the couch, cradling him towards his chest and smiling when he sighed contentedly. 

Steve thought it would be a good idea to make sure that Bucky was semi-conscious before putting him into a bathtub of steaming, pink water. He lightly shook Bucky, watching his face scrunch up at the sensation of wakening from a peaceful nap. 

“Sweetheart. We’re getting in the tub. Don’t freak out, okay?”

Bucky hummed in response. Steve took that as confirmation enough to lower Bucky into the shimmering water and take his place behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Bucky’s head lolled back onto Steve’s chest, making him smile. 

Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s forehead. At that, his blue-grey eyes opened, and Bucky smiled up at his husband. “I don’t deserve you. What did I do to deserve you?” 

“Bucky,” Steve chastised, “you didn’t have to do a thing. You were made for me and I love you. Now relax. It’s been ages since we’ve gotten to relax together like this and I want you to feel good.” Steve pressed another kiss on Bucky’s forehead. 

“Love you,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s chest.

Steve smiled fondly. “I love you too, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @shyna-io <3


	4. vitriol (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, spoiled governer's son sebastian meets successful, older chris. chaos ensues.

Chris glared at Sebastian’s flushed face from across the room, watching his interaction with every person who’d approached him for the past five minutes. The nearly full glass of chilled whiskey in his hand had gone unsipped and was beginning to sweat from lack of attention. 

He watched as an older woman sidled up beside Sebastian and whispered something in his ear that clearly made him wince, but he quickly masked it with a tight smile. A look of relief crossed his face when his father linked their arms together and pulled him away from the developing crowd of equally young and old men and women trying to talk to him. 

It was obvious—who wouldn’t be trying to talk to the governor’s son at undoubtedly the biggest charity gala in the county? Freshly 23, out of a long term relationship that ended mutually and well mannered. Or so people thought. 

Chris figured that he was the only one who truly knew what Sebastian was like when he wasn’t around luxury. It was truly amazing, how someone with so much grace and poise could so quickly turn into a clever, cunning little minx. Chris knew that Sebastian was trouble the minute he caught him ogling him at his birthday party as he shyly beckoned him over. Nothing happened that night except a rushed makeout session and groping in a bathroom cubicle and it was completely Sebastian’s fault. He left Chris hanging with a raging hard-on in his pants after three full hours of teasing and set off innocently with a group of new acquaintances. 

Needless to say, Chris made an effort to keep his distance tonight. 

Sebastian’s boisterous laughter pulled Chris out of his thoughts and he refocused his eyes to see Sebastian with his head thrown back, laughing over exaggeratedly at some joke one of the women following him had attempted. When his head lowered, he glanced around briefly before locking eyes with Chris and smirking. 

He waved off the last of the guests continuing to follow him and his father and winked at Chris as he was dragged out of sight and into the next ballroom, glass of whiskey carelessly placed on an empty tray of a nearby waiter. 

Chris felt someone grab his shoulder and shake him back and forth, trying to pull him out of his rage-fueled trance. When he looked back, he saw his publicist and longtime best friend Anthony. They’d met in middle school and became quick friends since he was the only one who treated Chris like he wasn’t some spoiled rich kid from a prestigious family. 

He was probably also the only one who could stand up to him, too. 

“Man, what’s going on with you? I’ve been trying to talk to you for five minutes! C’mon, I’ve got some people who want to talk to you.” Chris looked behind Anthony to see the huddle of people formally dressed hanging out by the curtains leading to the next room. He sighed as he was pulled towards a group of smiling people dressed way too formally for the event. 

Anthony pulled him down by the elbow and whispered, “Now, these are some of the most influential people in New York I’m about to introduce you to, so I don’t want you to go fuckin’ this up, alright? Right to left, Scarlett Johansson, Robert Downey Jr, and Mark Ruffalo. I know you’ve heard of them, just don’t embarrass yourself ‘cause it makes my job a hell of a lot easier.” Chris nodded, although he was tuned out for half of the conversation. 

Anthony’s demeanor changed completely once they stopped in front of the group. He had a big smile on his face and immediately took to introducing them all. “Hello again! I’ve brought my client to introduce to you all, so, everybody, this is Chris Evans! You may know him for his extensive modeling work and his privately owned charity Captain Getaway! I’m sure nobody here needs any more introduction, so I’ll leave you guys to it!” Anthony sauntered off with a pat on the back for Chris and a huge smile for the others. 

Chris awkwardly waved as Mark caught him up on their conversation, but the boy in the next room caught his eye. He was waving off his father and walking alongside some girl wearing heels too tall to be comfortable. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he dug his hands into his small pockets to try and stop himself from clenching them into fists. He craned his neck as casually as possible as Sebastian caught his gaze and pulled the girl into his arms, hands traveling up and down her back. 

Her hands wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and he took it as an opportunity to kiss her neck while making direct eye contact with Chris. 

Scarlett rested a hand on Chris's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. When he looked back at the others, he realized that they were all looking at him. He smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry about that, I guess I just got a bit distracted. Where were we?” 

Robert spoke up. “Actually, I’m more interested in what you’re pursuing. That's your boy?” 

Chris flushed. “Wha- What? Who said he was my boy? No, we aren’t even that close…” Robert nudged Mark and both smirked.

“Oh really? Who are you trying to convince, Evans?” 

Chris glanced back over Scarlett’s shoulder, jaw clenched and foot tapping impatiently as Sebastian was now passionately making out with the no-name brunette, gaze flickering towards Chris to make sure he was still looking. He winked at Chris, deepening his kiss and finally breaking eye contact. 

“Excuse me,” Chris managed before he pushed past Scarlett, leaving a trail of jealousy behind. He distantly heard the others murmuring in surprise. He took long strides towards the empty ballroom, ignoring the strange glances he got along the way. 

Sebastian only felt a large hand on his wrist pulling him away from the girl that he’d been making out with, though rather negligently, before he registered his father waving him goodbye and the gala doors being shut in his face. He looked up angrily to the person who’d pulled him away, expecting to see his mother or sister, but his gaze softened once he’d realized that it was Chris. 

“So, I guess I’m getting what I’ve been wanting all night?” Sebastian smirked at the way Chris's jaw firmed and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

“No, you’re getting what you deserve. Get in the car.”

In the heat of the moment, Sebastian hadn’t noticed that the chauffeur had pulled up Chris's car and was now waiting patiently with the keys in his palm. 

Chris gave a smile to the chauffeur and took the keys before he walked off. He looked at Sebastian, waiting on the steps. He opened the passenger side door and signaled. “Sit.” His face was emotionless, save for the anger that was creeping its way out. Sebastian almost fell to his knees right then and there but made it down the steps shakily with the much-appreciated support of the railing. 

At the end, he stood up straight and tried to compose himself, but Chris was growing visibly impatient so he hung his head and sat in the seat, only flinching a little bit when the door slammed shut. Sebastian smiled to himself. In the last few months, he couldn’t get Chris out of his head, imagining him completely dominating Sebastian in a blind, jealous rage and fit of anger, leaving him ruined and reduced to a shell of a man before falling asleep with his strong arms secured around his waist. 

He was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard the car door slam shut and looked to see Chris shuffling into the driver's seat. He said without looking at Sebastian, “I don’t want a single word out of you until we get home.” 

§

Sebastian found himself unable to sit still when he realized that he was exactly in the position that he wanted to be in. A devious smile made its way onto his face, but he hid it by turning his face to the window. Chris noticed anyway.   
“What are you smiling about?” His gaze flickered between Sebastian and the road. “You’re already in enough trouble as it is.” Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his position by the window. 

Intentionally, Sebastian began scooting himself closer to the center console and eventually let his arm rest on it innocently. Chris glanced at his movement but ignored it.

Until Sebastian started to inch his hand lower before it was resting on Chris's thigh. 

Sebastian looked up from where he was concentrated and saw as Chris's hands tightened on the steering wheel and his eyebrows were creased once again. He smiled when Chris reprimanded him with a stern look and a clenched jaw, a warning. Seb continued his trek up Chris's pants and let his fingers drift upwards on his firm thigh, indifferent that he was halfway out of his seat. Chris let out a huff and looked down at Sebastian. 

“Stop that. And get back in your seat. Now.” 

Sebastian’s grip tightened where it was resting, hesitant to continue. His face flushed red when his fingers finally brushed the cold zip of Chris's pants. 

“Sebastian. You’re only making things worse for yourself. Sit down.” 

He gripped the zipper between his now shaking fingers and started to pull at it, but paused when he felt a firm grip on the nape of his neck. His lips parted and he let out an involuntary moan. 

“Please.”

Chris took the opportunity to push Sebastian back into his seat, glancing at his flushed face. He rolled down the window and let Sebastian’s head loll to the side. He smirked and placed both hands back on the wheel, letting out a small chuckle. 

“I’ll make you regret that.” 

§

The fog in Sebastian’s mind had finally begun to clear when they arrived in front of Chris’s penthouse. The car stopped suddenly and Sebastian’s head shot up, noting that they were now in the parking garage and that Chris was looking at him expectedly from the window. He’d been calling him for some time. Sebastian hastily took off his seatbelt and made his way around the car to where Chris had been watching him. 

Chris nudged him a little, looking at him. “You okay, bunny?”

Sebastian’s mouth went dry at the nickname, but he clamped his lips shut and simply nodded his head. At that, Chris wrapped one arm around the small of his back and led him to the elevator, swiping a card that would lead to his floor. 

Once the elevator came to a stop, Chris stepped out, easily dragging Sebastian along. He situated Seb on the couch before he disappeared into a room and came out minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of no doubt expensive liquor. He set them down on the table in front of Sebastian and patted him on the head when he realized that he hadn’t moved from where Chris had placed him. 

“You’re too tense for us to do anything yet. So,” Chris sat down, leaving a reasonable gap between them, and reached over to pour the liquor in both of the glasses. He handed Sebastian his glass and took his own, stopping when he saw that Sebastian wasn’t drinking. 

“What are you waiting for, pet? Permission?” When Sebastian blushed deeply, Chris hummed knowingly and smiled. “Is that how you want it to be tonight then, pup? Go ahead, you can drink.”

Sebastian downed his drink in long pulls, trying to keep his head down as long as possible to avoid making eye contact with Chris. He kept his focus on the empty glass in his lap until he saw Chris’s hand moving to rest on his thigh. He immediately looked up, flushing down to his chest.

“Answer my question, pet.” Sebastian let out a pathetic whine and nodded. 

Chris cupped his cheek and set his glass down before taking Sebastian’s as well. His thumb began tracing Sebastian’s lips. “Wanna start?” Sebastian nodded. 

Chris slipped into his role seamlessly. He pointed at the floor by his feet. “Sit, pup.” Sebastian let himself slide off the couch and onto the spot Chris was pointing to. He kneeled and kept his hands in his lap, even when Chris reached out and started to loosen his tie and take off his suit jacket. “Good boy,” Chris murmured under his breath. 

He continued to slowly undress Sebastian until he was left only in his boxers. Sebastian was completely red at this point and hadn’t let out a single word the entire time. Chris sighed in satisfaction when he was done and patted the couch. “You want up, puppy?” Sebastian nodded slowly, feeling his mind beginning to move like molasses already. He climbed up onto the couch and didn’t hesitate before laying his head in Chris’s lap. He shivered when one of his hands went to pet his head while the other gripped his waist possessively. 

“Good little puppy.” 

Sebastian felt his body begin to relax and loosen up under Chris’s roaming hands, effectively calming him down. He sighed contentedly and felt himself start to drift off, but was startled by someone shaking him. Chris was shaking him. He was falling asleep. 

“Huh? ‘M sorry,” Sebastian turned and looked up at Chris bleary-eyed. Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s, intimate and not making any moves that indicated he wanted more than just this. Sebastian finally moved his arms from where they were resting at his sides and clutched Chris’s face, licking his lips. 

Pulling away, Chris smiled down at him and spoke softly. “Slow down. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t feel like it. You can stay the night if you want.”

Sebastian propped himself up and spoke, “Mm, no, I wanna do it tonight. Please, sir?” He leaned up for another kiss, this time deepening it before Chris took back control. Chris groaned and clutched Sebastian’s face, leaning further into the couch as he climbed into his lap. Chris chuckled between kisses, pushing Sebastian to the side before standing up. 

“I’ll be right back. Behave.” Sebastian grinned up at him and watched as Chris walked to what was presumably his room and came out minutes later with a box. 

Chris set the box on the table and directed Sebastian. “Bend over the armrest. You were still bad tonight, so I’m going to punish you.” Sebastian nodded and shivered as he felt Chris’s large palms caressing his ass. 

“Look at me.” Sebastian turned around and saw Chris dangling a collar with a leash attached in one hand and a paddle in the other. 

“You’re getting the paddle either way. Do you want this?” He gestured to the leash and collar. Sebastian felt his face warm up as he nodded his head. Chris smirked, “Of course.” He clasped the collar snugly around Sebastian’s neck, feeling him inhale sharply once he clasped it. 

“You okay?” Sebastian tried hard to even out his breathing and nodded, grounded by Chris’s hand on his nape. “Settle down, bunny, or these are going to be harder than they need to be.” 

He felt Chris move away and looked to see him picking up the paddle, twisting and admiring it in his hands. “How many do you think you deserve, puppy?” Seb shrugged the best he could in his position and collected his thoughts before speaking. “However many you think I deserve, sir?” 

Chris smiled, “Right answer. I think I’ll decide how many I want to do, and then your punishment will be over. You’re going to count each one and thank me for them when we’re done. Got it?” 

Sebastian nodded, keeping his head hung in shame. “Yes, sir.” He felt the flat surface of the paddle caressing his covered ass and upper thighs and braced himself for the first hit. When it didn’t come, he peeked over to where Chris was palming himself through his slacks. He looked at Sebastian. 

“Do you know the traffic light system?” Sebastian nodded. “Good. Let me know if you need me to stop.” 

With that, Sebastian felt himself being pushed into the couch by the hand on the small of his back before the first five strikes rained down, one after another. He was left gasping and tried to push himself away from the pain beginning to bloom on his ass but was held in place. He struggled to maintain his composure but counted out anyway. “O-One, two, three, f-four, five, hah, thank you, S-Sir.” Chris hummed, satisfied. 

“Tell me why you’re being punished, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian clenched his fists as he felt Chris’s hand move from the small of his back to a firm grip on the leash. “I-I was being bad. I was a brat, a-and I—fuck!” Sebastian wailed as Chris rained down another five slaps in quick succession, this time on both his ass and upper thighs. He set down the paddle quickly and began to pinch the skin, reveling in Sebastian’s hiss of discomfort, counting the hits out in short breaths. “You what, sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you,” he said with a smug smile. 

Seb threw his head back and panted, “I-I was being a brat and I t-tried to make you jealous by m-making out with another girl! Fuck, I’m sorry!” His eyes pricked with tears from the shame and the heat on his ass. 

Chris tutted in fake sympathy as his palms kneaded Sebastian’s ass. Without warning, he pulled down the boxers that were doing little to hide how hard Seb was getting. Sebastian’s hands flew down, trying to cover himself up but his wrists were caught and held on his back. He continued to squirm, trying to get Chris away.

“Please don’t, sir, it’s e-embarrassing,” he breathed. Chris soothed him, pressing a kiss to his flank. He cooed and fondled Seb’s balls before suddenly pushing his thumb into his perineum, grinning to himself when Sebastian’s legs tried to kick out but stopped in favor of tilting his hips back and forth, chasing the pleasure. Chris laid three hard spanks on his balls, effectively stopping the movement of his hips. Sebastian let out surprised yelps, trying hard to push his legs closer together but was stopped when Chris mounted him, forcing a thick, clothed thigh between his quivering legs. His hand went to cover Sebastian’s mouth, the other making a tight ring around Sebastian’s small cock and balls. 

“How precious. Just like a little puppy. Quit your squirming and we can finish your punishment. Unless… you’d rather move on?” When Seb nodded furiously, Chris laughed, “What a desperate little pet. Come on, then.” 

He pulled Seb into a standing position and discarded his boxers, tossing them aside. His grip on the leash tightened and he pulled Sebastian until they were face to face, breath mingling. He leaned in closer and whispered, “Good puppies don’t walk. Crawl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. please comment! concrit accepted :) tumblr: @shyna-io <3


	5. vitriol (ii)

Sebastian hesitated only for a moment before he got down on his hands and knees, face burning and head hung from embarrassment. He began the walk when he saw Steve’s bare feet begin to move and was urged forward by the tug of the collar on his throat. He heard from above occasionally,  _ “Good puppy, maybe you deserve a treat after your punishment,” _ and  _ “What a well-trained pup.”  _

Watching the floors shift from hardwood to rug covered ground was what signaled Sebastian to look up, as well as Chris’s pause at what he assumed to be the foot of his bed. 

Chris’s beaming face looked down at him, his smile becoming more devious as he leaned down to whisper, “Get on the bed, hands and knees.” 

Sebastian scrambled to climb onto the silky sheets, panicking for a second when he felt himself begin to sink into the cloud-like mattress. Chris held Sebastian’s hips in his palms, lightly rutting himself against the red flesh of his ass as he finally began to settle on the unfamiliar bed. 

“Fuck. I could fall asleep on this bed if we weren’t—um, y’know.” Chris frowned and bent over Sebastian, whispering into his ear. 

“Puppy, do you have permission to speak?” He felt Sebastian tense up once he pointed it out but saw his head shake anyway. “Right, so do you think you can control yourself tonight? Or will Sir have to get the gag?”

Seb felt his pulse quicken and his breathing picked up to the point where each exhale was a whimper. He let out a small “Gag,” before he felt Chris moving above him and around the room but didn’t once dare to lift his head. 

The cool leather strap of the gag against Sebastian’s nape was the only thing that identified any part of it aside from the ball being fitted into his mouth. He felt a hand stroking his hair, pausing and lingering longer over the buckle of the gag each time. Another made its way down the slope of Sebastian’s back, gradually working itself onto the warm cheeks and kneading. 

Chris drew back and reached to the side to retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube, coating his calloused fingers and teasing Seb by kissing up his thighs, leaving pink love bites along the way. An occasional muffled whine was the best Chris got when he got particularly close to his dripping cock or hole. Growing impatient himself, Chris decided to begin slowly stretching out Seb’s practically virgin-tight hole.

Chris groaned at the obscene sight of Sebastian’s pink hole wrapping around his finger like a vice. He could hear Sebastian’s breathing growing quicker as his hole finally began to give way to his second thick finger. “Isn’t that just pretty? Wish you could see this, pup. How your hole takes my fingers, practically devouring them, huh? You needed something to fill your empty hole, didn’t you puppy? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that soon.”

Sebastian whimpered, embarrassed at the words, but nodded nonetheless. His hips began to rock back on Chris’s fingers involuntarily, forcing distorted groans out until his breath was suddenly cut short by a sharp tug on the leash. 

“Calm yourself down, boy. We don’t want you to come too soon, now do we?” Sebastian whined in protest but was quickly shut up by a firm smack on his wriggling ass. 

Chris’s fingers began working Seb’s hole in long strokes, poking around and listening for any reaction. Chris let out a satisfied chuckle when Seb began thrashing and bucking against the sheets and continued his ministrations on Sebastian’s sensitive prostate. He steadied him with a palm flat on the small of the squirming boy’s back. 

Sebastian was crying out at each thrust of Chris’s skilled fingers against his prostate, helpless groans and moans tumbling out of his mouth without his control or consent. 

“That’s it, keep making those pretty noises for me, baby. Yeah, good boy. Good fuckin’ boy.” Chris added another finger, enjoying the yelp of surprise that came from under him.  _ “Nngh!” _

“I think you’re ready, pup. What do you think, boy?” Sebastian nodded vigorously accompanied by rolls of his hips into the mattress. Chris stilled him by grabbing his hips before he got himself too worked up. He grabbed a condom off his bedside table, tore it rather hastily, and rolled it down his aching length. 

He teased, rubbing the head of his raging cock against Sebastian’s fluttering hole, amusing himself when it tried to grip and pull him in. Chris gave in once Sebastian started to whine again, and as much as he loved to hear Seb, he growled out, “Quiet, boy.”

With no hesitation, he leaned over Sebastian’s body and edged forward, pushing in until the head popped in. Sebastian gasped wetly and Chris gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other tightly gripping the leash. Sebastian moaned, hips bucking in an effort to get Chris moving. 

Chris gave it another minute before the pressure became unbearable and canted his hips forward, thrusting with only his head inside. He heard the groans coming from underneath him start up once again and he tugged on the leash, forcing out a strained yelp. 

“You can take more, puppy.” Sebastian whined but pushed back in agreement. Chris inched in, pausing to make sure Sebastian was okay before pushing in to the hilt and savouring the loud wail that came out of him. Chris wasted no more time before he started rolling his hips, no doubt hitting Sebastian’s prostate. 

Sebastian wailed, tears threatening to fall as Chris’s thrusts grew in intensity and fervour, feeling the heat beginning to pool in his cock and balls, already so close from the spanking. He babbled through the gag, silenced by the occasional tug of the leash or grow from Chris when he grew too loud. 

He was panting when he came, chest heaving and his limbs trembling. The expensive sheets below him were painted in ropes of his pearly cum. Chris came to a still, his hand reaching down to feel Sebastian’s dripping cock. 

“You came untouched, pet? Fuck, that’s so hot. I’m not done with you yet, though.” 

Sebastian was dazed, faintly registering the words until Chris started moving again. His thoughts moved like molasses, barely coherent and only filtering in the yelps of pleasure that were coming from somebody’s mouth and the deep, pleased groans coming from another. 

Chris bucked forward, having no restraint as he got closer to the edge and started to stroke Seb’s half hard cock. Sebastian let out a pathetic whine and collapsed on the bed, arms and legs too shaky to hold up the weight of his body. Chris tutted sympathetically and reached up, grabbing a pillow to tuck under his hips, making a spontaneous decision to take off the gag and toss it to the side. 

His hips continued to slap against Sebastian’s poor ass not only further engorging the red cheeks, but pushing his spent cock into the firm pillow. Sebastian let out short, stuttered moans now that he could. “A-Ah!  _ Fu-u-u-ck! S-Sir! _ ” Chris grinned. 

“If only ol’ Daddy could see you now, huh puppy? See what his arm candy gets up to while he’s getting friendly with the sponsors?”

Despite the awkward angle, Sebastian nodded and sniffled, screwing his eyes shut and forcing out the idle tears that were hanging onto his lashes. Chris leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his sweaty temple, a far cry from the way he was slamming his hips into the smaller man. 

It felt like an eternity before Chris started letting out more guttural moans, his usually controlled pelvis began stuttering, thrusting harder in no distinct pattern. 

Sebastian cried out, whining and panting with the force of his orgasm, hips rutting desperately against the pillow and rocking back into Chris’s faltering thrusts to chase the pleasure. Chris leaned down and whispered hotly in his ear, overwhelming his senses. Sebastian gripped onto the poor covers and tugged at them as the cum was fucked out of his thrashing body.

“Almost there, pet. Just hold on for another minute— _ fuck!  _ Gonna fucking come in you, pup, get ready.”

Chris growled through his orgasm, hips stuttering and taking in Sebastian’s overstimulated cries as he buried himself to the hilt and released as deep as could. He mouthed at Sebastian’s ear, sucking on his lobe and nipping his neck as he came down. 

He reached around Sebastian and ran his fingers through the dripping mess on his chest and abdomen, gripping his sensitive cock and drawing out a loud wail. Chris trailed his hand up Sebastian’s chest, his dripping hand grabbing his chin and forced his mouth open. 

Drool came rushing out of Sebastian’s slack jaw and Chris jammed two of his cum stained fingers in. Sebastian sucked on them almost instinctively, looking for comfort. He hummed contentedly and Chris moved his hand away, Sebastian immediately falling onto the messy sheets. His chest expanded rapidly, still coming down from the intense scene, and he reached over, unclipping the leash and collar and throwing them barely off the bed.

Chris forced himself off of the bed and grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom, cleaning up as quickly and quietly as he could, but still having the energy to teasingly rub over Sebastian’s cock, making his legs twitch. He grabbed a new pair of sheets out of his closet, making it a point to pick the softest one he could find. 

He did his best to pull out the sheets from under the dazed boy and fit on the new ones, but a whine came from the other side of the bed occasionally, silenced by a sweet kiss on the cheek or forehead.

Chris let himself fall onto the mattress, thanking his past self for investing into a high quality one. He maneuvered himself so he wouldn’t crush the spent boy. Sebastian’s body trembled with every breath he let out, but began to even out and slow down once Chris’s log-like arms pulled him towards his firm chest. Chris whispered sweetly in his ear, unintentionally lulling him deeper into his trance-like state. 

Sebastian smiled as he drifted off, feeling completely safe in Chris’s arms and loved if the kisses on the back of his neck were anything to go by. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @shyna-io <3


End file.
